Candace Holmes: The Animated Series- Episodes
Season 1 Geology Prodigy- Candace and Stacy's science project is interrupted when they are called to investigate the disappearance of a rare element from the museum. They discover Vanessa and her butler Stubbings stole it to make the perfect jewelry to sell to the highest bidder. Candace and the Wide-Eyed Monster- During a family reunion Jeremy is framed for attacking his rich grandmother, so he calls Candace and Stacy to help. Candace eagerly excepts, but when they find out the attacker is Jeremy's sister Suzy, things just get worse. Battle for the Band- '''The Bettys are coming to London, and Candace is excited. But Vanessa and Stubbings kidnaps the band to demand ransom. Can Candace and Stacy save them. '''Fashion Disaster- '''Almost every store in the mall has been ransacked, strangely near the same time Gaston Le Mode, famous fashion designer, comes to town. Candace and Stacy investigate. '''Mystery of the Lake Nose Monster- During a vacation in Lake Nose, the coastguard, Captain Webber, hires Candace and Stacy to prove the existance of the Lake Nose Monster to increase tourism in the lake, promising them $10,000,000. Not believing in the monster, but eager for the money, Candace at first planned to forge a photograph, but when they end up finding the real monster, and discover it's friendly, they soon find out Webber had been tracking them so he could capture the monster himself. Can Candace and Stacy save the monster? The Spy Who Hated Me- '''Tired of Candace's stubborness, Inspector Lestrade assigns her and Stacy under the tutelage of super spy Agent Double 00. Together they investigate a sighting of Vanessa and Stubbings near Big Ben. However, Candace and Double 00 don't get along well. '''The Bank Robber- '''Vanessa and Stubbings rob a bank, but the police can't catch them! Can Candace and Stacy stop them from getting away and return the money? '''The Fast and the Fiesty- After observing Candace's poor driving skills, Vanessa believes she's finally found her weakness. She and Stubbings build a destructive vehicle to terrorize the city and force Candace to go on wheels. Can Candace halt Vanessa's destruction or will she suffer automotive annihiliation? Love Hurts- It's Valentine's Day, but while preparing a Valentine for Jeremy, Candace is attacked by a mysterious Cupid-esque figure. Pretty soon she discovers he's after Jeremy as well. Red Head The Pirate- The Holmes family (and Stacy) take a vacation at Linda's parents' cabin, much to Candace's chagrin. Inspector Lestrade radios Candace and Stacy to investigate strange sightings of the pirate ship of Captain Badbeard in the nearby lake. They discover the ship is being remote controlled by Captain Webber, to scare off the tourists so he can search for Badbeard's treasure. Can Candace and Stacy stop him. Teen in Shining Armor- Candace's school take a field trip to the castle of the Black Knight, Vanessa attacks the castle with a robot dragon to seize the Black Knights hidden gold. In attempting to stop her Candace gets stuck in the Black Knight's armor, and the students mistake her for his ghost. Stacy-itis- Vanessa and Stubbings create a virus that can render the security of the London Gold Reserves, useless. Candace gets exposed to the virus and while she is treated by Lestrade and Carl, Stacy is forced to stop Vannesa herself. Will Stacy save the day... probably not. Pint-sized Terror- Jeremy asks Candace and Stacy to take care of Suzy while he's at work. Suzy claims she's reformed but this may be less than truthful. Can the girls survive an entire afternoon with Suzy? To Detective or Not To Detective- Candace won a detective contest, then Vanessa builds a robot to squish Candace so she won't win...because she'll be dead! Can Stacy and Jeremy stop Vanessa? Birthday Crime- '''It's Linda's birthday, and Candace wants to buy her a beautiful sundress. Only to discover Gaston le Mode and his ninja-models have robbed every clothing store in the city, can Candace and Stacy stop le Mode and get back the sundress before Linda's party. '''Odd-Ball Odyssey- Inspector Lestrade informs Candace and Stacy of a robbery of a top secret chemical that can cause horrible mutation. They trace the robbery to the carnival and meet two prime-suspects. Candace most suspects P.P. Otter, ringmaster of the Odd-Balls show, but a more intresting suspect is Blanca Dechan, founder of Flawless Girl Cosmetic. Butler Blues- After another failed heist Vanessa blames Stubbings and fires him. Looking for new work, Stubbings accidentally comes into the service of Candace and Stacy. The girls suspect it is a trick by Vanessa, and plans to get rid of Stubbings by overworking him, but what will happen once they go to far? Deadly Dance- Candace is overjoyed when Jeremy asks Jeremy to the school dance, but a jealous Vanessa has other plans. On the night of the dance she sends Stubbings to delay Candace while she disguises herself as Candace to dance with Jeremy, and maybe kidnap him afterwards. Can Candace stop Vanessa and save Jeremy? Sea Sick- Inspector Lestrade hires Candace and Stacy to guard protect a ship carrying the world's largest pearl. Growing bored with the ship Candace decides to modify it to a luxury cruise ship. Until Captian Webber and his crew take over the ship. Movie Magic-''' A big Hollywood director casts Candace and Stacy in a crime drama movie. Vanessa and Stubbings try to sabotage the movie to kill her. '''The Legion of Crime Part 1- Candace can't take balancing her teenage life with crime fighting anymore so she decides to quit, much to the distress of her friends and family. Meanwhile Vanessa and Stubbings break Captain Webber, Gaston le Mode, Suzy, P.P. Otter, and Blanca Dechan out of jail, and team up to destroy Candace. The Legion of Crime Part 2- '''The Legion of Crime has captured Candace and are making a tidal wave of crime across London. It's up to Stacy, Jeremy, Linda, Inspector Lestrade, Carl, and Mindy (reluctantly) to rescue her and stop the Legion of Crime. Season 2 '''Luck of The Freakish- While pursuing an Irish crook named Little Duffer, Candace finds a coin that brings her supernatural luck, she decides to keep it, but Little Duffer wants it back.. The Lost-After The Verleans' daughters Patrica and Florence (the grand children of Mary Morsan) disappears Candace and Stacy go looking for them. Fireside Scam-After the townspeople think the Fireside Girls are scamming them by putting rocks in the cupcake boxes they are arrested and taken to prison so Candace and Stacy go prove that they are innocent, only to discover that they were framed by an 11-year old Fireside Girl named Molly Colliopins. Search for Phineas and Ferb- In this TV movie After Candace discovers that she has 2 younger brothers that got lost at sea when she was 10, Candace and Stacy go out to sea to find them with Vanessa and Stubbings to their tail. She'll B*witch ya-After Suzy pair up with a Salem witch and Candace doens't belive them Patrica and Florence must stop the mortal-witch duo. 'Identity Crisis- '''While trying to stop P.P. Otter, Candace gets trapped in a machine that switches her body with Otter's. Otter impersonates Candace, trying to free his Oddball minions from jail, while Candace goes ''in jail, can she expose Otter in time? '''Future Shock Part 1- '''Candace's future daughter, Amanda appears from the future to catch Vannesa's future son, Victor, who has come to erase Candace from time, Candace is frustrated when she sees Amanda's a better detective than her. '''Future Shock Part 2- '''Vanessa and Victor Moriarty transport Candace and Stacy into the future, where London, England is plagued with crime, Candace and Stacy must get back to the past to stop Vannessa and Victor. Royal Wedding Special- Candace and Stacy are excited when they are picked as bridesmaids for Prince William and Katherine's wedding, but soon discover Vannessa is planning to use wedding as a distraction to steal the crown jewels. Unnatural Beauty- After Candace fails to get on the cheerleading squad she and Stacy discover all the cheerleaders (including Mindy) at there school are being kidnapped by Blanca Dechan, who wants to use there beauty to create the perfect model. Feel free to create your own episodes! Category:Fanon Works